Cambios Para Mi
by KaariXtereo
Summary: ¿Qué pasará si House reflexiona sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos?Será capaz de reaccionar y enfrentarlos...prontamente lo sabra...y tú, también lo sabrás...  1/11


...Capitulo 1...

Es una Fría tarde de invierno, al lluvia corre por la ventana del despacho.

Sentado en su silla y escuchando música tranquilamente es lo único que lo tiene relajado, después de un largo trabajo y la pequeña discusión con su Jefa.

En su interior no soportar ese tipo de discusiones, pero cuando la escucha, su potente voz para enfrentarlo lo hace sentir algo que no puede explicar. Pero nunca reconocerá que lo que siente, tal vez no muy convencido de aquello, la verdad es que ese pequeño sentimiento es Amor, una palabra muy grande para él, es una palabra que cuando creyó entender, mas la vida se encargó de que no fuera el momento indicado. Algo que a él le afectó y le afecta muchísimo, y un poco más de lo que demostraba.

Esta reflexión es interrumpida por ella.

-Tu paciente se recupera con rapidez.- disimulando una pequeña mueca de sonrisa, o al menos eso trataba de aparentar.

-Es bueno saberlo, gracias.- responde muy serio, sin mucho gesto y bajando la cabeza para no mirarla y esperando que saliera luego de ahí.-

Pero pasa exactamente lo contrario a lo que House quiere, Cuddy se sienta frente a él también con la cabeza hacia abajo.-

-House...te quería pedir disculpa.-junto con esto levanta la cabeza.- sé por lo general es que esto suceda al revés, tú eres el que siempre tiene la culpa...mayor parte de las veces- sonrie, y continua hablando.-Siento a verte gritado de esa manera, ahora que lo pienso…creo que no fue necesario, tenias razón.-

House algo asombrado la mira, piensa en esas palabras y responde con pasibilidad no característica en él.-

-No te preocupes, yo soy el idiota que actúa así, no tú... al menos eso aparentas.-

Cuddy sonríe igualmente que el Nefrólogo, y más aun que se da cuenta, que en realidad ya no está enojada .-

Pero como en toda situación así el momento es interrumpido por James Wilson.-( ¬¬ )

-House!...oh! no sabía qué..Bueno vuelvo en un rato.- dice apurando mientras,trata de disimular una sonrisa tapándose la boca con la mano, pero se mantiene firme en la puerta esperando alguna respuesta.-

Hay intercambio de miradas entre House y Cuddy. Hasta que ella reacciona rápido.

-No te preocupes Wilson yo ya me voy.- dice mientras se para para acercase a la puerta.- Buenas Noches,House...Wilson.-

-Buenas Noches, Cuddy.- responden los dos al unísono.-

Al irse,House mira a Wilson esperando que le hable lo que tiene que contarle. Al percatarse de que su amigo no reacciona decide hablar, sabiendo de que tal vez se arrepienta.

-Y bien...qué quieres decirme?-

-emmm...antes de eso...-contesta y se sienta frente a su amigo.- Qué estaba pasando aquí?.-hace una señal con el dedo mostrando donde estuvo sentada anteriormente Cuddy y donde está sentado House.

-Ay! Jimmy cada vez más curioso de las desgracias ajenas.- dice sarcástico.-

-Bueno es una curiosidad que Cuddy esté en tu despacho...y qué no te estuviera gritando ó que tú la estuvieras haciendo enojar.., porque estaba riendo cuando yo llegue, no?.-

El Nefrólogo sonríe al analizar la conversación que tuvo con su jefa.¿ Cuddy pidiendo disculpas? Pero algo hizo que no se lo quisiera revelar a su amigo oncólogo , esta valiosa información-

-Por qué me miras con esa cara de pregunta, House?.- habla muy serio James.- Yo la vi..Tú la viste.-

-Ves Jimmy como te ríes de las desgracias de otros.- haciendo puchero como niño pequeño.- Se estaba riendo, porque le conté una mentirilla sobre ti…ups!-

-Queeeé?.- reacciona con desesperación, mas al ver la mirada de su amigo decide no hacerle caso .-mmm...sí como no...Quieres ir a comer?.-

-No, gracias tengo otras cosas que hacer.-

-Tienes "amiguitas" hoy?.-

-Sipis tengo que arreglarme...aunque dudo que este con ropa por mucho tiempo.-

Sonríen los Dos.-

-Buenas Noches, House.-

-Buenas Noches, Wilson.-

House toma una bocanada y vuelve a la música, a la relajación y a la reflexión…

¿Y si no es Amor?, entonces qué es,un sentimiento muy extraño para él. Es posible que el gran Gregory House sienta amor de verdad y de la persona más bella, que lo conoce hace años, que autoriza todas sus locuras y caprichos.

No, No es amor es...algo superior a eso.-

-Cuddy!.- exclama en voz alta sin pensarlo.-


End file.
